User talk:Auremint
WELCOME TO MY TALK PAGE! If you would like to make a complaint or suggestion, click here. If not, please click here. Be kind! Message format: subject here content — ~~~~ 'Feedback' Leave your complaints and suggestions below. Hello I know that you leave constructive critisism on other peoples page but I wont.It might hurt the other person who spent hours making the Oc and you just write about grammer mistakes.If you want to edit the grammer and correct it then you can. MermaidMelodyFanForever ---- Im just saying.Please think about the effects on the person before you critise some others spelling mistakes. I understand your point but I prefer if you dont do it,just change it yourself if you want. Oh no Auemint! Some anon vandlizied your profile page! Saying the nastiest things!!!! You have to do something about this! Do you know how to restore this??? :-( I hope you get your info back. Sunnypool1 13:26, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hi, Auremint, I have apicture that should be in Sven's gallery, but it doesn't work, so I'm just giving you the close- up from the Halloween pic. Jasmin231 (talk) 23:28, July 16, 2012 (UTC) 'Others' Have a comment? Leave it below! Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Fandom Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sven Blewis's Diary page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Fandom Wiki editing guidelines page. Learn how to create an original character at the How to Create page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the forum! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AvalonJane (Talk) 10:42, June 11, 2012 ---- Hesper McFadden (Reply) Aha, yes, I am adopting him. ^^ I had doodled up a picture on MS Paint for him, using my minimal art skills, but I like the picture you gave me loads better. I'll be sure to use it!~ The profile's almost done--adding a few finishing touches--and I'll be sure to link 'ya the finished product. Oh, feel free to edit a few things about Hesper if you see fit, I don't know if you pictured him a certain way or something and I totally screwed it up. Lissamel123 01:21, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Why do I love to stall so...? So! After countless hours of stalling and considerably less time actually working, I got this done! Here's Hesper for 'ya! As stated on the page, you're kinda the co-owner of him, so feel free to make edits as you see fit. I just did him like I'd do any other of my OCs. ^^ Also, I saw your comment on my writing blog post. While the stroy presented there is long gone, I am starting a new series involving OCs--''General Hilarity. Currently I'm working on, like, eight stories in that series at once, one of them a Halloween special. Would 'ja like Sven to be in it? Just name a character, any character, for him to dress up as and away I'll write. ^^ Lissamel123 01:35, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Thanks for telling them about the photo - I'm really grateful. By the way, I didn't erase the page - somebody else must have. Thenaturals 06:03, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hey, look, I finally reply to that stuff. Lissa. Stop making hypothetical characters to me mentioned as Hesper's crushes and do something of worth. Feel free to do all three of those things involving Hesper, Sven, infoboxes, and adding him to your OC catogory. I don't care at all. ^^ Of course Sven can be in ''General Hilarity. ''For the Halloween 'special', I just need some character for him to dress up as, any character you like. ^^ Lissamel123 04:50, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hi Hi Auremint! I hate how people reply to your comments saying such rude things. (I'm not sure who started it, I'm a dumb blonde) So, I love your OCs and you are clawsome! Sunnypool1 16:19, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Regarding role play Hello, if one dose take place can you please notify me. Cat-man1990 23:46, July 16, 2012 (UTC)Cat-man1990Cat-man1990 23:46, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Thanks! Cat-man1990 12:28, July 17, 2012 (UTC)Cat-man1990Cat-man1990 12:28, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- I just made a new page http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Frosty_Winters , so can you help by putting this - Personality - Frosty is very kind but is very delicate with her feeling and very shy, so shy that she "freezes out" - which is she freezes anyone or everyone near her. Physical Description - Frosty has white hair, eyes that are pink,blue, and purple, and blue skin that fades to ice near her arms and legs similar to how Spectra's body turns transparent at the arms and legs or how C.A. Cupid's go from white to black at the arms and legs. History - Frosty used to formerly live in Alaska in an igloo with her parents and due to the blizzards Frosty was unable meet any other monsters from her school and was mostly home schooled and whenever she would go to school she would start freezing out due to not being able to know anybody and being surrounded by alot of monsters. Then when her parents moved her to Monster High, they gave her a magic snow globe to be able to chill out in during classes. Relationships Family - her parents. Friends - Frosty is friends with Abbey because she helps her to be more bold and to get through problems. And Frosty became friends with Zelda because she helped her prove that Frosty was good witch when Spectra had accidently spread a rumor about Frosty being cold and heartless due to seeing her freeze Heath during one of her freeze outs. And then Frosty became friends with Edna when Edna had seen Frosty ice skating and making Frosty have her promise not to tell anyone about her ice skating because she didn't want anyone to see her do what makes her feel at peace. Then after that they became friends and Edna was allowed to watch Frosty skate. Romance - none. Clothing Basic - Frosty wears an ice choker, pale blue boots, an ice skating dress and her hair is tied in a bun with two strands of her coming out on either side. Ghouls Rule - she wears a light blue ballgown, and ice crown, earrings, and necklace, ice shoes, and her hair is tied in a bun without any strands. ---- Hi there Hi so yeah I just came by to say that I love ur oc's they are amazing, please chack out mine and leave a message on their pages saying what u think, leave a message on my talk page so we can chat, thanks FreakyFab2323 (talk) 09:01, October 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Please leave a message on me talk page asap so we can chat as I am so bored FreakyFab2323 (talk) 10:08, October 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Of course! Your Oc's are very neat and tidy and you put a lot of detail on they are very eyecatching and interesting, you are a really good OC maker, I am in the process of making another Oc she will be an egyptian and not in lunaii form, I wanted a change, do you like cats?? FreakyFab2323 (talk) 10:40, October 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- 'Hi there, can I ask you a question? '''MHGhoul2323 (talk) 09:00, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Can you make bases, like good ones? I am asking because I only have a few but they are really bad quality and are so blurry I can hardly make out the figure. ' 'MHGhoul2323 (talk) 09:14, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Re: It's ok, not many people do but I will keep asking people lol, so you like cats and blue things? Same here blue is my favourite colour is blue and I have 3 Ragdoll cats and a bernese mountain dog, a hamster a rabbit 5 exotic fish and a lizard, I am animal mad lol! MHGhoul2323 (talk) 09:23, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- I have just read sven's diary, it is amazing, I couldn't dtop reading it once I had started lol MHGhoul2323 (talk) 09:47, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Thanx thanx for the frosty page ---- Just here to mention one thing I like your OCs. They're cool and amazing. Awbwi (talk) 19:21, April 29, 2013 (UTC)Awbwi Admin status #You may call me either - I don't mind. #Now you're an admin! I don't mind how you contribute, because I know I can trust you to do it right. #The adoption centre is a great idea. I think this would work amazingly well. #Feel free to modify the user message however you want. I don't mind. #The 'Our favourites' is just to pick some highlighted characters and display them. You can do whatever with that - if you don't really like it that's okay. I have a hard time thinking of what to put up there half the time! #Yes, the OC of the month has been updated. Well overdue! Thanks and I hope you enjoy your adminship. Thenaturals (talk) 09:06, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Edit 1 The anon idea sounds very good - aren't they already disabled from editing though? Thenaturals (talk) 15:15, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Admin notice User MonsterGirl2002 has requested adminship on the wiki. I think we should discuss this - I think that she would be good on a trial run for, say, a week. If she does well and can prove that we can consider it more. I need your opinion, however. Thenaturals (talk) 11:35, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello how do you put the image of a charecter in the bio holder thingy?? I tried copy-paste but it did'nt work please help Ashley.meister.545 (talk) 23:22, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Ashley.meister.454 Page deletion request Hey, I'd like to delete these pages and pictures I created, and I went to the help section to do so, and they told me to seek out an admin. I noticed you're an admin, so help would be much appreciated. — Glassesgirl142 (talk) 22:04, May 21, 2014 (UTC)Glassesgirl142